Seven Wonders of Seigaku
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Seven things I wonder about for each player and relationship. Mindless drabbles, no plot whatsoever, VERY mild shounenai
1. Thrill Pair

A/N: I saw a line about 'how Fuji managed to walk with his eyes closed was one of the wonders of Seigaku' and it spawned this series of drabbles. I'll go through different people and different pairings on a whim. I'll keep to the Seigaku players cos I know them best. I don't know if I can get through them all, I'll just write whatever comes to mind. They will NOT be in order and they will not make sense.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: Mild shounen-ai

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

What the two really thought hearing the terms 'tensai' and 'amazing' being used to describe their rival...in the same team

Why Fuji and Echizen were smiling even while trying to beat each other down

Why the two tennis geniuses of Seigaku never finished their duel in the rain.

How Echizen Ryoma was one of the – _very_ – few people to surprise Fuji Syuusuke.

How Ryoma was the only one to manage to look into his team-mates open eyes without flinching

How two quiet boys who had nothing in common but tennis formed a friendship

How two strong characters and clashing personalities managed to form such a tight bond that would keep them together through anything.

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this one as much...Couldn't think of enough things. Just some things I wonder about (and some I tweaked to fit the 'plot') Feel free to complain. I probably won't take any notice though ;) If enough people give me more ideas, I'd probably add them in. If you have them for different characters, then by all means, tell me! 


	2. Fuji Syuusuke

A/N: Slight angst and meaningless drabble

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke**

How Fuji Syuusuke managed to go through life with his eyes closed

How the blue eyes of aforementioned Tensai could foreshadow doom

How the prodigy could – both literally and figuratively – beat his opponents into a bloody mess while still smiling

Why people continued to underestimate the Tensai when he had proven, time and again that he had no limits

How the prodigy could eat Wasabi sushi and drink Inui juice without blinking. (Or rather without twitching since his eyes were always closed)

Why people never noticed the evil devil smirk behind the innocent angel smile.

Why Fuji Syuusuke always smiled…

* * *

A/N: I seriously need another title for this fic...and a better summary too... 


	3. Inui Sadaharu

A/N: Again, mindless drabbles, some people may be offended by #4...if you're really into the show...I didn't mean anything, just my thoughts.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu**

The colour of Inui Sadaharu's eyes.

Where he got the ingredients for his…juices…

How people could drink his juice and yet still live.

If he had a life outside his team-mates (He stalked Taka-san and Echizen! And he trains with Kaidoh!)

If he actually knew what he was talking about when he started listing the Stats about certain team-mates relationships. (Does anyone ever check if they add up to 100?)

How many notebooks he actually had and what he did with them all.

Why he wasn't at a University majoring in Physics and Chemistry.

* * *

A/N: There are a few more things i do wonder though...mainly to do with his concoctions...maybe I'll write a chapter on that... 


	4. Inui Juice

A/N: I added some more! I hope you guys like! I was seriously wondering about his...

Disclaimer: No own

* * *

**Inui Juice**

How he comes up with the really weird names

What the ingredients are

How can people fall unconscious from one glass?

How it hasn't killed people yet

If it will have effects in the future

To quote from the show 'What's up with that viscosity?'

Is it really possible to make them in real life? Without killing anything or anyone…

* * *

Anyone want to give that last one a try? 


	5. Kawmaru Takashi

A/N: I feel that he's the 'shaollowest' character in the anime aside from Fuji. Apart from that one episode about the sushi making where he almost quit, we don't know much about him...

Disclaimer: no own

* * *

**Kawmara Takashi**

How can he switch personalities so fast?

Why does he speak in English?

What does tennis truly meant to him? Will he really quit after middle school?

Why does everyone call him 'Taka-san'. If they use first names, and in general, they tend to drop the suffix…

Has his father ever been to a match?

How strong is he? I mean, that dash Hadoukyu…

Why he's never paired up with anyone…

* * *

Seriously! With nine players, he's the odd one out! Usual TezFuji MomoRyo InuKai EijiOishi… what about poor Taka-san? Does he not look gay or is it cos he bever seems to be close with anyone... 


	6. Horio

A/N: Some will probably hate me for this one...Sorry, but I **really** don't like the guy...or his voice (original version)

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

**Horio**

How the hell does he think two years makes him an expert?

Why is he so loud…ALL the time…

What does he REALLY think about his own skills.

How much does he ACTUALLY know about Tennis…

Will he ever be a regular?

How can he have such bad luck (that one episode where they were attacked by a bear…)

Why have we never seen him play? He's supposed to be good, right, I mean, he _did_ hit that can in the 2nd episode…

* * *

Sorry, but I do have the right to challenge him, I play tennis too. Two years teached you zilch unless you spend every waking moment on the court. I'm not a great player, It's more of a hobby than anything else, but all I can say is that the little guy has to be pretty dedicated to the sport... 


	7. AN: short note

**A/N**: Sorry!

**Summary**: This fic will be updated again between the 20th of December and the New Year. Not before. Thank you for your patience

Warning: Ranting and raving, please skip to the end

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own something! All thoughts, pitiful excuses and pathetic whining belongs to me!

I will now proceed to rant and rave and give poor excuses, **please read the type in bold as it actually is important. Scroll down to the end.**

First off: **I WILL CONTINUE this fic **I'm just a little short on inspiration. I have spot notes on the other players and teams.Wen I say notes, I really mean a few short sentences outlining the beginning of an idea... As I am unemployed, I will be doing this while others are working hard for well-earned money...during the Chistmas break. SO, **hopefully the next post will be between Dec 20th and the new year.**

**Time is hard to come by**. I have six courses, four of which are lab courses, one scheduled outside of classes, two with scheduled class times, and one unsceduled outside of classes. They take up a fair chunk of time. As do the assignments and homework from the other two. And studying for finals. Yes, Just when I thought mids were over and done with, the second round comes up. Which is now...when I'm done with these current tests, it's time for finals. My last final is on the 19th of December.

I take two buses, and while the second one is less packed (I get on when it's empty and get off when it's empty ) it's also shorter. And when the bus is full to almost literally bursting, there's not a lot of elbow room...And I've taken to sleeping on the buses too, so less time to write.

Here's how my day went: Missed the first bus so my Mother had to give me a lift to the centre. Almost missed my first stop and DID my miss my second stop today. then missed the next bus back and since I'm a directionally challenged idiot who's useless without a map, I ended up waiting at the bus stop for 20 mins. When the temperature was minus 1. Without gloves because I forgot which bag I had put them in. And with a rain-jacket since I foolishly assumed that I wasn't going to be waiting at any bus stop that long. Then I missed my Chem lab cos I was studying for Math. Then I almost missed my bus cos the tranfer was late. Then I skipped English, but the Library closed so I couldn't print out my paper and had to ask a friend to hand it in since I'm at a different campus. And tomorrow I'll leave the house at 7 and won't get back till 10:30...if the buses come on time...14 hours of school...oh joy...

Okay, I'm done! Two pieces of randomness that I picked up from other people and fics:

**I died in a car crash and left my sanity behind with a tricycle**

**Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you**


End file.
